Red VS Blue Season 2
by Dranicus101
Summary: Since the events of season 1, things have calmed down somewhat between the Reds and Blues. But how long will it last? Will they survive the madness from each other, and their own team mates? Based off the popular youtube series, Red VS Blue with pokemon thrown into the mix. Cross Fic, Pokemon/Red VS Blue
1. Everything Old is New Again

**Alright, welcome to the official first chapter of Pokémon Red Vs. Blue Season 2! Sorry about the long wait, I originally had planned for this to come out a lot sooner, but things started coming up, and this story started getting pushed back. Well no more!**

 **For those of you who haven't read season 1, I suggest reading it first so that you may be caught up. Or you could watch the actually videos online. It's your choice. If you have already seen the series, or read season 1, then congrats, you're all good to go.**

 **Now normally the show at time uses many swearing and cuss words. I won't be using those words, instead they will be replaced. If you don't like that, sorry but those are my standards. Don't worry, besides that, and the fact that everyone is replaced by Pokémon, the story is still the same as the show. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Red Vs. Blue**

In the middle of a canyon stood a single pokémon, surveying the area. At both ends of the canyon were two bases, one red and one blue. The deino, covered in purple armor, continues to scan the area as dragon activates the helmet's radio. Earlier he had tried to contact Commands, but there was some sort of interference. Hopefully this time he might be able to reach them.

"Come in Blue Command, come in. This is Medical Officer DuFresne. I have reached Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha, do you read?"

Again, he hears that same static interference, so instead of waiting, he tries again, hoping that his message might come through.

"Say again, Blue Command. I do not read."

Again, the static comes again, but a bit clearer to understand. Taking this chance, he starts making some adjustments to the communication settings in his helmet while relaying another message.

"Blue Command, please boost your transmission to match communication protocol, Echo, Bravo."

As soon as those words came, an immediate reply came back, almost startling the deino at how clear the message came.

"Yo, I hear you. Calm down dude, what's going on?" At command, a familiar scraggy sat in front of the computer with a head set, chilling as Vic continues on. "Hello, yo, can you hear me?"

A bit confused by the way scraggy spoke, DuFresne quickly replies. "Uh, roger that Command."

"Sorry about that, I was in the elevator, this thing doesn't work so well in there. What's going on, dude?"

"Roger that…uh…" He gave a quick pause, starting to have doubts about this scraggy. "Is this Blue Command?"

"Oh yeah, man, sure, totally! What's going on?"

He still wasn't convinced that he was talking to Blue Command. "You're sure? The Blue Command base?"

"Hey, dude. Take it easy. You called me, I didn't call you."

"Naw, I know, it's just…" DuFresne didn't know what words to use. The pause made it look like a bad sign, so the scraggy suddenly gets very serious.

"It's just what, dude?"

"Never mind. I'm just letting you know that I've reached Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. I'm gonna make contact with the Blue Squad members."

"Blood Gulch, huh?" Vic starts typing on his computer as he begins searching for Blood Gulch. "Alright, let me look here, let me see what it says…Blood Gulch, bloo…blea…B – L, blu…Here we go, Blood Gulch, okay. Says here you wanna make contact with Private Tucker. Ask him about their wounded, dude"

"Roger that, any other orders?"

"Anything else…yeah okay, yeah, it says here whatever you do, don't…oh. Okay, never mind, dude, I'm not supposed to read you that part, okay, uh…You'll be okay, just, uh, be very careful. That's all."

"Great." Again, Dufresne begin to have doubts about this outpost, worried about what might happen.

"Alright then. Well it's our goal here at Blue Base to provide excellent customer service, and I hope that I have done that today. Uh, if you have any further questions about this radio transmission, you can just…um…you know call back. Say 'Dude, I've got some questions. What's going on?' Over and out."

The transmission ends, leaving a deino a bit confused, but now with a mission. He turns towards blue base and starts heading over there. "Okay, Private Tucker."

Meanwhile, at blue base, two Blue squad members were walking towards a lucario in sky blue armor. One of them, a mudkip is dark blue armor, casually walks behind the dewott in turquois armor. As they reach the lucario, the dewott gets his attention by calling out his name.

"Hey, Church, we have a problem."

Church, the lucario, turns to face them, already irritated by their presence. "I am not your mother. So don't come tattling to me every time one of you does something that the other one doesn't like."

"I'm telling you, he's crazy! He keeps threatening me and talking in a scary voice."

The mudkip, who at first was smiling, turns towards the dewott, shocked at the accusation. "No, I didn't"

"Oh, so you're saying that you didn't threaten to cut off my head and give it to Church as a birthday present?"

"You know, I think you're taking my words a little out of context."

"What? What context?"

"Listen, guys," Church quickly cuts them off, not noticing a deino in purple armor walking towards them, "this competition thing has got to stop, okay? I thought we established by now-"

"Excuse me." The deino interrupts him, hoping to get his attention.

Not even turning around, he just replies back, "Hey, pal? One second, okay? I'm in the middle of something here. Look, I thought we established by now, I don't like either of you, okay? So competing for my attention is not gonna do ya any good."

"Excuse me." Again, DuFresne calls out, hoping to have a conversation with them.

Turning around, Church facing the dragon pokémon. "Okay. Yes. Hello. Who're you?"

As soon as Church turned around, the mudkip starts whispering in a deep threatening voice. "Don't ever be alone."

"He's doing that thing again."

Ignoring the two water pokémon's strange conversation, the deino introduces himself. "My name is DuFresne. Um…are you Private Tucker?"

Speaking for the group, the lucario shakes his head. "No, I am not Private Tucker. My name is Church. This is Private Tucker."

The dewott raising his paws at him while shouting, "Yo."

"And the mudkip over there in regulation blue, that's Caboose. Or O'Malley, or whatever the heck he's calling himself."

Caboose tilts his head a bit, confused, so he asks Tucker a question. "Why did he introduce me second?"

"Because he hates you."

"I received your call for a medic."

Caboose tilts his head again, looking at the dragon pokémon. "Medic? That was like three months ago."

"Yeah, what'd you do? Crawl all the way here?"

"I came as quickly as I could. Where's the patient?"

To answer his question, Church points behind him at the two graves, each having a cross on top. "Well she's about fifty yards behind you and six feet straight down."

As Dufresne looks at the two graves, he turns back and looks with sympathy. "Oh…Sorry about your loss."

"What? Oh…yeah." Church was caught off guard by the deino's sympathy, but he quickly composes himself. "Yeah, thanks man, it was tough but, well, what are you going to do?"

Wanting to make a point, Caboose decides to share more about Church's loss. "We didn't like her very much…She was mean to other people."  
"Who's in the other grave." DuFresne asked with curiosity as he noticed the second grave.

"That's uh, that's me. I'm in that grave." Church points to himself, noticing the doubt on DuFresne's face.

"Uh huh…Of course."

Caboose speaks up, slightly embarrassed as he scratches the back of his head. "See, uh…he got killed by this uh…crazy runaway tank."

"Or by the idiot driving it." Tucker quickly makes that remark while glaring at Caboose.

He nods as he continues on. "Oh yeah, and then he became, uh…this really mean ghost, and uh, took over a Mexican robotic krokorok's body, uh…Oh! And then we had to alter the parts to make him look like a lucario. And uh…oh yeah spray paint him, ah…to make him blue. And now he is alive again, and he is a bionic lucario…Who is blue…"

DuFresne was seriously having some questions about this story, but didn't get the chance to ask as Tucker decides to add more to it. "Right, and it took us six weeks to get his spanish setting off."

Suddenly a click is turned as Church turns to face him. Now speaking I a more robotic voice, the others only hear spanish words come out. **"Not entirely turned off, moron."**

Now finally caught up, assessing all that was told, DuFresne comes to a conclusion, with another question in mind.

"Wait, so, no one here is hurt?"

"No, we're fine." Church replied back while shaking his head. "In fact, I feel better than ever. See now, whenever these two idiots really start to bug me, I can always turn my ears off. Couldn't do that before."

Caboose was now both shocked and confused. "You said they were shorting out."

Another click is heard as Church replies back with strong sarcasm. "I'm sorry, what was that Caboose? I can't hear you!"

"Well then let me just check you two out, then I'll be on my way. I'm just going to check your vitals."

DuFresne then pulls out a hand held device with glowing green lights at the tip, holding it between his two front claws. He starts with Tucker, only taking a couple seconds until he is finished. As he points at Caboose, the mudkip starts giving Tucker a competitive glare.

"I bet I have better vitals than you…What are vitals?"

Ignoring the question, Church walks up to DuFresne as soon as he's done. "On your way? I don't think so, bud. Aren't you here to join our squad?"

"No, I'm just here to help out with Tex, and then assist in the canyon as needed."

Crossing his arms, Church replies with sarcasm. "First of all, great job on the Tex thing. Mission accomplished. Secondly, the way that we need you to assist is to help us kill all the Reds."

"Well, even if my orders didn't prohibit me from doing that, I still wouldn't. I joined the army as a conscientious objector."

All three blues tilt their head, confused by what he is. Tucker speaks up with a question. "A conscie-…who?"

"I'm a pacifist."

Caboose raises his right paw to ask the next question. "You're a thing that babies suck on?"

The dewott taps his shoulder, shaking his head. "No dude, that's a pedophile."

Church quickly turns to Tucker to correct him. "Tucker, I think he means a pacifier."

"Oh yeah, right." Embarrassed, Tucker mentally slaps himself at his recent comment. "Man, I was totally thinking about something else."

"That's real classy Tucker."

"Well, everyone here checks out." He stops pointing his handheld device at them, satisfied with the results. "I'll come back and check on you before I leave the canyon. Can you tell me which way to the Red base?"

"Why? You said you weren't going to fight them."

"I'm not. Resources are low so I'm on loan to both armies to help whichever sides needs me at the time."

"Man, that is so freaking lame!" Church practically shouts in front of the medic's face.

"I'm just going go to Red base and see if they need any help."

Church lets out a sigh, running his forepaw in front of face before calming down. "Well, if you're going up to Red base, I'd recommend putting away that little medical thing of yours. They see you walking up carrying that thing, they're going to shoot it right out of your claws."

Just as Church said those words, DuFresne's medical device is suddenly shot and flies away from his claw. He is completely shocked that not only was the lucario right, but that he was almost shot at. Church, on the other hand, bores a calm expression, as if he knew it was bound to happen.

"Yeah, just like that." A few seconds pass by as more gun shots are heard, then Church's calm expression is quickly replaced with terror. "Scatter!"

Off in the distance stood a typhlosion in red standard armor, satisfied with the shot, he crosses his arms and gives an approving nod to a fennekin a little behind him. The fennekin, in his pink armor, manages to hold his ground as he fires another bullet with the sniper rifle.

"Nice shot, cupcake." The typhlosion speaks with a rough voice, giving another nod of approval.

"Thanks Sarge!" The fenniken puts the weapon down, quickly salutes the typhlosion, then he grabs it and continues shooting.

Besides the two fire types stood another pokémon. This monferno in maroon armor, was using an assault rifle, while occasional letting out the occasional taunt.

"Oh that's right, suck it Blue!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a charmeleon jumps in front of the monferno, covering his line of fire. "Yeah! Sneak attack!"

With irritation, the monferno shouts at him. "Sit down idiot! I can't see!"

"Hike up yer knickers, fellas." All the Reds turn to the typhlosion as he pulls out a shotgun. Satisfied that had begun the first attack, he was more than ready to finish off the Blues. "Let's go get them."

 **And done. So things are already getting out of hands for the Blues. Will they survive the attack from the Reds? Will the Medic be of any use? Well, probably those who have seen the series, and if you have, please refrain from spoiler it for those who haven't. Besides that, I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

 **I can't say how the updates will be for this story, times I might release two a week, or even a day, other times it might take a while. But that's because I have other stuff that I need to be doing, but the more free time I have, be expecting more chapters.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Motion to Adjourn

Motion to Adjourn

 **Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter of Pokémon Red VS. Blue! First off, want to thanks all those who took their time to read both the last chapter and for those who also read this chapter. Good to know that people are interested at what this story is.**

 **Jaegothis: Thanks for the review, Caboose can have his moments.**

 **Also thanks to HikariSoru for favoring both my story and me. Also great to know that there are others that enjoy this story.**

 **I think I rambled long enough, TIME FOR THE STORY!**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Red Vs. Blue.**

Shortly after the Reds had initiated their attack, the blues had little time to find cover. Luckily, they managed to get behind some boulders that provided some protection. Church, Tucker, and DuFresne were hiding together while Caboose was by a smaller boulder by himself. Church quickly accesses the situation, forming a plan as the bullets fly in the air.

"Okay, Tucker, I need you to get up there, help Caboose shore up the defense, establish a suppressing fire, and hold that position until further notice."

The dewott just gives him a confused look. "I didn't even know what half of that meant."

"Just go over to Caboose's rock, and fire your gun a bunch."

"That rock?" He turns around and points at the area Caboose is at. He shakes his head as he faces Church again. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"We do not have time to discuss this." Irritation was starting to seep in to his voice.

"Sure, no time for you to discuss it. You get to hang out here with Nancy No-Bullets shooting the breeze. Meanwhile, I'm out there, running around, eating a machine gun sandwich."

"Tucker, we're going to give you covering fire."

"Covering fire? Unless that means you're going to build a huge, bullet-proof wall between me and them, I think you need to come up with a new plan. Preferably one that involves me keeping the same quantity of blood that I have right now."

"No problem. Oh wait, wait…does the blood have to be in your body?"

Tucker couldn't figure out if the robot lucario was being sarcastic or being serious. Meanwhile, Simmons and Grif were still firing at the blues.

Voice shaking as he continues firing his gun, Grif shouts out to Simmons. "Simmons, I can't feel my claws!"

"Maybe you should lay off the trigger, idiot."

Back with Church and the others, since Tucker was being stubborn, Church had started making adjustments to his plans. Looking at DuFresne, he gets his attention, ready to share his plans.

"Alright you, Doc, get over there and help Caboose."

"My name isn't Doc, it's DuFresne."

"Yeah, I can't pronounce that, so from now on, your name is Doc."

"I'm not really comfortable with that. I'm not a doctor, I'm a medic."

Despite being under fire, Tucker decides to ask the deino a question. "What's the difference?"

"Well, a doctor cures pokémon. A medic makes them more comfortable…while they die."

"Mental note, don't ever get shot."

"It's settled then." Church cuts them off, getting impatient with today. "Your name is now doc."

Doc lets out a sigh, accepting this rather than argue. "Alright, but I don't think it'll stick."

Suddenly time seems to freeze as the word "Doc" appears right beside the medic. Music plays in the background, giving Doc somewhat his own introduction. The word disappears as time continues on, Tucker crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Oh, trust us, it'll stick."

"Now get over to Caboose, and help him hold that position."

"I don't have a gun and I don't use any attacks. I'm a pacifist."

Getting more irritated, Church quickly replies to the medic. "Well then just get over there and yell 'bang bang bang."

"Eh, I don't know. Even that sounds pretty aggressive."

"Oh, come on!"

"Besides, I'm not supposed to get involved unless gets hurt."

"Huh, I see…"

Church then points his pistol at Caboose, watching the mudkip hide behind the rock. He pulls the trigger, hitting Caboose's back left foot.

"Ahow! My foot!" Caboose screams out in pain as he grabs his foot.

Satisfied, Church looks at Doc with a smug look on his face. "Well…looks like Caboose has hurt himself. Maybe you should get over there and help him, Doc."

"You know; you could have just asked nicely."

Just then, as the Reds were firing at the Blues, Simmons suddenly stops. All he hears isn't the constant click as he pulls the trigger.

"Ah crap, I'm out." The monferno then turns to Grif as he pulls out an empty clip. "Give me some ammunition, Grif."

Grif stops shooting after hearing the request. Turning, the charmeleon can only give Simmons a confused look as he replies back to him. "Me? I don't have any extra. I'm down to one bullet."

"What?! How can that be? You're the one who carries all the extra rounds into battle."

"Wait, since when?"

"Since the last staff meeting."

"We actually talk about stuff in those things? I just fall asleep inside my helmet."

"Well, you missed your job assignment, and now we have no ammo."

"What's your job?"

"Me? I'm Social Chairman."

Just then Sarge and Donut join the two Reds. As he empties out his clip, he holds out a paw towards Grif, slight urgency in his voice. "Grif. Me and Donut are empty. We need some clips."

Crossing his arms, Simmons just glares at Grif. "Hey Grif, you remember that one bullet you have left? I thought of the perfect way you can use it."

Just as the Reds had run out of ammo, Doc had made it to Caboose, who was still holding onto his bleeding foot in pain. Doc was still having a hard time believing that Church shot him, but after only being here for a short time, it didn't really surprise him that much.

"I'm here Caboose, where are you hit?"

"Ow, ow, ow, my foot, my foot!"

"The left foot?"

Caboose pauses for a moment as he thinks about his left foot. "Ah, left. Let's see, that makes an L…how to make an L..."

"I'm just going to assume it's the bleeding one."

"Yeah, the red one…I can't believe Church shot me."

Hearing those words, Church shouts angrily at the mudkip. "Oh don't even start, Caboose!"

Ignoring his shout, Doc continues with helping Caboose. "Anything else?"

"Uh, well…what?"

"You have a bullet wound in the foot. Is anything else wrong?"

"Uh…Oh, I got one. Uh, well, sometimes when I fall asleep at night, I think about my parents sleeping together, and I get really, really mad for some reason."

Staring at the mudkip, Doc is somewhat disturb while being lost at words. He shakes himself, regretting that he asked Caboose what else was wrong. "Okay, I'm just going to start with the foot."

"Okay."

As Doc begins to treat Caboose's foot, Tucker looks around the boulder, noticing the lack of bullets flying in the air. He waits a little bit longer, until he asks Church a question.

"Hey Church, why aren't the Reds firing?"

"I don't know, maybe they're out of ammo."

"Hey Blues!" Sarge shouts loud enough for all the blues to hear him. "We are giving you a chance to surrender!"

"Surrender?"

All the blues turn to the typhlosion and his sudden remarks. Confused, the blues can only wait and see what the Reds had in store for them.

 **Okay, and done. Sorry about the wait, I was originally going to post this last Saturday, but my cousin was having a wedding, so that took the whole day. Anyways, some things to explain real fast.**

 **The thing with the whole time freezing and Doc suddenly getting an intro, it's just like the season one intro for Reds Vs. Blue. You will notice I did something similar for the first chapter of my last story.**

 **Well this was fun to write, some things we learned, never trust Grif with ammo.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Dranicus101 here. Sorry for the sudden disappearance, been busy lately, mostly school stuff. But exams are now done, and now I have free time.**

 **Draconic Devastation: Well I'm sure Doc will play some sort of important role in the future. I think the only reason Grif has ever survived is because of his laziness. Heck, I'm sure that if he were shot, he would be too lazy to die.**

 **Alright, without further delay, I present you the next chapter.**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Red Vs. Blue.**

After the Reds had run out of ammo and announced their willingness to let the Blues surrender, things start to settle down and the Reds begin to talk among themselves.

"There's no way this bluff is going to work." Grif said with disdain as he crosses his arms.

Sarge just scoffs at him as he keeps his eyes on the Blues. "Put a cork in it, 'Fast Eddie.' There's positively no way they know we're out of ammo."

Church, on the other paw, figured out what was going on. "Yeah, they're definitely out of ammo. Already annoyed with the day, he decides to play along. Getting the Reds' attention, he shouts, "What are your terms?"

Tucker tilts his head at Church's question. "Their what?"

At the same time, Grif also tilts his head. "Our what?"

Simmons just face palms himself, surprised by the question. "I can't believe this is actually working. See if we can get Lopez back, Sarge."

"Oh yeah. Cause then he can fix the Warthog!" Grif added in, soon to be followed by Donut.

"Ooh, ooh, Sarge! Tell them that we want the flag!"

"Yeah, and some cake too!"

Donut gasps at the charmeleon's last suggestion, now wanting the same thing. "Wait Sarge, just the cake."

Sarge gives an approving nod as he readies himself for the Blues. "Alright, Blue! First off! We want your flag…"

Suddenly Simmons steps in front of him, shaking his head with much concern. "Wait, wait, wait just a second. The last time we got the flag, the zoroark in the black armor showed up."

At that remark, they all shudder at the memory of the trouble Tex had brought. Sarge then continues on with his demands, making sure to start where he left off.

"…To stay right where it is! Keep the flag! But we do want our mechanized krokorok droid back!"

Church takes a step back, worried about their request. Mostly because his spirit is currently possessing the droid at the moment. "Uh oh."

"You may know him as Senor El Roboto."

Patting the lucario on the back, Tucker brings up a good question. "Well, Church, what's it gonna be?"

"No way! I'm not giving back my body! I just got this thing."

Sarge interrupts them by shouting more to them. "And don't thing you can keep his nuts! Or bolts…or other mechanical parts you may have!"

Cutting him off, Church tries to figure out an excuse. "Uh…He's not here anymore!"

"Yeah, he left!" Tucker speaks up, hoping to convince the Reds as well. 'He was like, "Sayonara!'and then he took off!"

Church facepaws himself as he corrects the dewott. "That's not Spanish, you idiot! That's French! Let's try this…He stares at Doc for a moment, causing the deino to be somewhat worried. Turning back to the Reds, he shouts with a new proposal. "Hey Reds, how about a medic? Would you take a medic as a hostage?"

"A hostage?!" Doc interjects. "But I'm supposed to go over there."

Simmons shrugs at the idea, being okay with having a hostage. "Meh, sounds pretty good to me."

"I don't know," Grif shakes his head, not fully satisfied, "I think we can hold out for more."

"We don't have any bullets, idiot."

Remembering his earlier mistake, Grif quickly changes his former idea. "Oh, right. Take the medic. The medic's is a good deal."

While the Reds were busy trying to figure out what else to ask for, Church takes this time to check on Doc and Caboose.

"Hey, Doc. How's the patient?"

"Doing well. He seems very alert and responsive."

Tucker couldn't help but ask in disbelief. "He's talking about Caboose, right?"

"No, I mean his toe. How's the tow I shot?"

"What, that thing? That fell off like a half an hour ago."

Meanwhile, Caboose was cradling his missing toe, sobbing in the process. "Rest in peace, pinkie toe…" Suddenly he stops crying, and speaks with a deep menacing voice. "You shall be avenged!"

Doc lets out a sigh, tired of dealing with the Blues. "Tell you what…Go ahead and send me over. I really don't think I can be of any more help."

Satisfied with Doc's willingness, Church gets the Reds' attention again and shouts, "Okay! We're going to send over are medic! Now what do we get?"

This throws the Reds off, luckily Simmons is quick to respond. "You?! You're surrendering! You don't get anything except humiliation and ridicule!"

"We already got that!" Tucker joins in, hoping to get something in return. "What else do you have?"

Sarge takes a step forward, curious as to what they're planning. "What do you want?"

The Blues talk amongst themselves for a bit, going over their options. Once done, Church steps up to speak for the group again.

"How about if you admit that the Red team sucks?"

This time the Reds speak amongst themselves, trying to form a plan best to their situation. Eventually Sarge comes up with one.

"What if we admit that one of us sucks?"

"NICE!" Grif walks up and places his claws on top of the typhlosion's shoulder. But when Sarge gives him a certain look, doubt comes to Grif's mind. "Wait, you mean Donut, right?"

Soon the Reds and Blues spend the next two hours going over the terms, making sure every detail was included. While everyone was in on it, gladly adding all sorts of ideas to the mix, the only one upset was Grif. Once done, both sides are satisfied, except for a certain charmeleon. Church and the Blues eagerly wait for their demands.

"Okay then! We agree to the terms?! You first, then we send over our medic."

"Get on with it, Grif."

Sarge then shoves Grif forward, looking forward to what he will say. Grif lets out a long sigh, but knowing he has no choice, decides to get it over with.

"I would just like to let everyone know…that I suck!"

He pauses, hoping that the Blues would be satisfied with that one comment, but the Blues all shake their heads, Church speaking up for them.

"And?"

Another pause follows until Grif continues with his ridicule. "And that I'm a girl…"

"What else?"

"And I like ribbons on my tail…and I want to kiss all the boys."

Sarge couldn't have looked any happier than he did at this moment. "This may be the best surrender of all time."

Simmons nods in agreement before turning back to the Blues. "Okay, is that good enough?"

"Yeah!" Church shouts back before talking with Doc one last time. "Alright, go ahead Doc."

Doc then leaves the Blues, making his way to the Red team. The one he meets is Grif, who only crosses his arms and looks at the deino with regret.

"Man, I really hope you're worth this."

Ignoring the comment, Doc brings up a question. "Can I ask you a question? Do they put something in the water here?"

"Water? We ran out of water six months ago."

"No water…Then what do you drink?"

"Uh, you know, ketchup, uh, soy sauce…gravy." He lists each item off with his claws, completely fine that they don't have water. "The usual."

"I only drink the blood of my enemies." Sarge joins in the conversation. "And occasionally a strawberry Yoo-hoo."

Doc can only wonder if he which of these two teams are worse, the Reds or the Blues.

 **Okay, and now we are done. So apparently if you have to surrender, make sure to ask for something in return, you never know what you might get. Especially when the enemy isn't as "bright" as they may be.**

 **Speaking of surrendering, time for QOTD!**

 **If you had to surrender, what would you demand?**

 **I personally wouldn't mind getting some food. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a review, and be expecting a chapter in the next few days. Until next time.**


	4. The Joy of Toggling

The Joy of Toggling

 **Okay, welcome back to another chapter of Pokémon Red Vs. Blue. Like I promised, here's a new chapter only after a week. With the semester done, I have more free time, so no more days or weeks of no updating.**

 **Draconic Devastation: I agree, if only all surrenders could be like that. I'm still unsure how Grif is still alive to this very day, then again, how are any of them alive?**

 **Now before we get started, there is something I need to mention concerning this chapter and the following ones. As I mentioned in the beginning, I would be refraining from using any cuss words and such, but this story is rated T because of some minor violence, and minor suggestive adult themes.**

 **As I said before as well, I will try my best to make this as similar to the episodes. This chapter and the next few ones will have some minor adult themes, you can skip this chapter if you want. But if you have seen the episodes and are okay with it, then by all means, go ahead and read.**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Red VS Blue.**

After the whole fiasco between the Reds attacking and the Blues surrender, both teams soon head back to their respective base, with the Reds having a new hostage. While the Reds were making their way back to their base, Grif was assigned to watch over Doc. During this time, he takes this opportunity to ask the deino his opinion concerning Sarge and head injury he had before.

"So he was shot in the head?"

"Right." Grif gives a firm nod, glad to be talking to someone new.

"And you gave him CPR for a bullet wound in the head." It was more of a statement than a question at this point.

"Exactly."

After a couple of seconds of thinking, Doc gives an approving nod. "Yeah, I think that's a perfectly acceptable treatment."

"That's what I said!"

"Oh yeah, pokémon often overlook alternative methods of care. Like that mudkip that was shot in the foot during the battle? All I did was rub his neck with some aloe vera. He was fine."

Grif was a bit more skeptic on that last part, but shrugs it off. "Yeah, I don't know about all that. I'm just glad that Sarge is wrong."

At the mention of his name, Sarge turns towards them, speaking with a stern voice. "Grif! Yer supposed to be watching the prisoner, not playing lookie-loo with him all day long!"

"Come Sarge, he doesn't even have a gun!"

Grif tries to cover for Doc, but Simmons speaks up, also annoyed with the charmeleon. "Oh, well you two will be great friends then. He doesn't have a gun, and you didn't bring any ammo!"

"Hey thanks, suck-up! If I wanna take guarding tips from the pokémon that lost our last prisoner, I'll be sure to ask you!"  
At that comeback, Donut lets out a gasp as he takes a step back. He then jumps on top of Simmons head, both excited and ready to taunt.

"Oh man, that is a burn! Dude, you just got burned! Burned, dude, burned!"

The monferno shakes the fenniken off his head, now annoyed with Donut. "Oh shut up, your armor is pink!"

While they had been arguing amongst themselves, Doc had been taking a couple steps away from Grif as though he had some sort of disease. He then gets their attention, wanting to make something clear.

"Uh, hey guys? I just want everyone to know that Grif and I aren't, uh, technically friends. Uh, we're just talking. That's it."

At that remark, Grif slowly turns to face the dieno with a shocked expression. No words come from his mouth as Doc just shrugs as he explains his earlier statement.

"Sorry, man, but it's pretty obvious that you're really unpopular, and if I'm going to make any progress around here at all I can't really be directly associated with you." Grif's shocked expression soon changes to unbelief and disappointment as he stares angrily at Doc, who continues on. "I'm sure you understand…It's only because no one likes you." A couple more seconds pass by, with Grif still giving a hateful glare at Doc, only causing him to be more uncomfortable then he already is. "Stop staring at me."

Meanwhile, back at Blue base, as things had started to settle down, Tucker and Church decided to hang outside the base to try to relax. Recalling over their "surrender" to the Reds, a thought comes to Tucker's mind concerning Church and his body.

"Hey Church, if your body is the Red team's old droid, and droids usually fix stuff, can't you just activate your repair sequence and fix Sheila?"

"Huh…Well, it's worth a shot, I guess. Alright. Stand back."

Tucker quickly steps away as the lucario gets into a squatting like position. He then starts to grunt really hard, tensing all the mechanical parts in his body, hoping something would happen. A couple more seconds of Church grunting pass, with nothing happening.

"Anything?"

Church shakes his head and he stops trying. "Yeah, it's not as easy as you'd think it would be"

"Maybe there's a button on you somewhere."

"See what you can find. I'll keep trying from here."

So Church starts grunting again as Tucker starts checking Church's body for any button. A couple seconds go by when suddenly Church stops grunting, catching Tucker's attention.

"Oh! Hey!"

"Found it?"

"Nah, no wait. All I found was the time and temperature function. It is currently twenty-six degrees by the way."

"What? It's not twenty-six degrees out here! That's freezing!" Tucker couldn't help but shout in disbelief, causing Church to facepaw himself. While they were distracted a random Lucario runs through the base, unnoticed by anyone.

Church lets out a sigh as he looks at the dewott. "Celsius, Tucker."

"Oh, come on dude, Celsius sucks."

Tucker continues to search for anything on Church's body, when he suddenly comes across something. He crouches down to make sure he wasn't mistaken, but after checking again, he points it out to Church.

"Hey, I found something."

"Oh yeah, you found a button?"

Tucker shakes his head as he continues crouching in front of Church's legs. "No dude, it's more like…a switch."

"Well give it a flip."

"I don't want to." He quickly gets up, taking a step back in the process.

"What's the problem?"

"It's in a weird place."

Church looks down, realizing what Tucker meant. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"You flip it!"

"These arms aren't that flexible, I can't even reach down there!"

"What about Caboose?" Honestly, Tucker was now thinking of any excuse not to flip the switch.

Church shakes his head, knowing far too well that it was a bad idea. "Oh man, he's so stupid, I don't even know if he knows how to operate a switch."

"Oh man…"

"Tucker come on!" Church puts a paw on Tucker's shoulder to reassure him. "We'll laugh about it later! I'll buy you dinner."

Just wanting to get it over with, Tucker quickly bends down to flip the switch. Nothing happens as he gets back up again as he is slightly disappointed.

"It won't move, it's stuck."

Church tries to stifle his laugh as he gives a suggestion. "Did you try wiggling it?"

"No way! I'm not wiggling that…switch!"

"Oh, stop being a baby. Just wiggle it!"

Tucker lets out a sigh before bending down again. As he is down there, trying his best to make this fast, Church couldn't resist making a comment on the situation.

"So…you from around here, baby?"

Tucker jumps back, annoyed and frustrated at Church's joking manner. "Okay look, if you want me to do this, you can't talk like that!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding."

"I wish Tex was here, she wouldn't have any problem flipping it."

Church lets out a laugh at that statement. "You obviously did not know Tex that well."

Tucker bends down one more time to flip the switch. Luckily, it moves this time. Satisfied, he gets up, making sure to wipe his paws on the ground. As soon as the switch was flipped a beeping noise is heard, but only by Church.

"There! Anything, Church?"

"Nope, nothing…That's kinda weird. Do you hear something beeping?"

Meanwhile, back at Red base, Sarge, Simmons and Donut were speaking amongst themselves while standing next to the Warthog. While keeping an eye on the Doc, Sarge decides to ask the others for their opinion.

"Are there any ideas on what to do with the prisoner?"

Simmons speaks up first, lifting his right hand in the process. "Well…We have to get him away from Grif, because…yeah, you know, it's kind of cruel and unusual to have to talk to him."

Just then, a beeping noise start to emanate from the Warthog, but no one has noticed it yet. Doc speaks up next, an idea coming to mind concerning his armor.

"How about we, um, let him…trade armor with one of us? That would show him."

Suddenly the beeping stop as the lights activate on the Warthog, catching everyone's attention. But what truly shocks them is when the vehicle's input voice begins to speak.

"WARTHOG ONLINE. HOMING BEACON ACTIVATED."

As they all stood there shocked, only Donut could ask the question that everyone is thinking. "Sarge…d-did the car just talk?!"

As realization comes across Sarge, he is now worried about the Warthog. "Uh oh."

 **Alright, hope you guys like the chapter, if you guys have seen the episodes, then you know what's gonna happen next, and let me tell you, it is hilarious.**

 **Now it's time for the QUESTION OF THE DAY! Since Christmas is literally right around the corner, what are some traditions that you or your family do for Christmas?**

 **Mine usually stays up on Christmas eve until midnight, then we open up the presents. And for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, that's okay, share what you celebrate and any traditions you have. I think other traditions and believes concerning holidays and such are interesting and would love to hear from you guys. Or if you don't celebrate any such holidays, then what about traditions?**

 **Either way, hope you guys like the chapter, and have a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/Happy Holidays!**


	5. Sweet Ride

Sweet Ride

 **Dranicus101: Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Red VS. Blue. Now I know last time I said I would do better at updates...So sorry, again…for the long update. But some new things are happening. First off, I'm now working with Jaegothis on this story. They have done many stories before, all great, if you ever get the chance you should check them out. So come say hello Jaegothis.**

 _Hello readers! I'm Jaegothis. I don't have much to say here, but it's already a lot of fun working with Dranicus101. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, which should be out soon if I stop my laziness. Which I won't. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

 **Neither I nor Jaegothis owns Pokemon or Red Vs Blue, if we did...I think making a movie would be cool.** _(Personally I would've made s14 have more plot.)_ **True, for those who've seen it, you'd all understand. For those who haven't, well I'm sure we will get there...eventually. Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Okay, I get it." Simmons states to Sarge as the Reds stare at the warthog. "You built a remote control for the jeep into Lopez."

"Yup…But there's no way anyone could have found out how to turn it on. I hid it in a place no one would ever look…unless…" A thought came to Sarge's mind as the typhlosion slowly turns to look at Donut. "Hey! Pretty in pink! Were you messing with my robot?"

Donut sounds shocked at the sudden question. "What are you asking me for?"

"So someone else controls the jeep now? And the big gun attached to it?!" Grif takes a step back away from the warthog, worried what it might do next.

At first worried, Sarge is now calm after remembering some extra safety features he left on the jeep. "Oh, get a pair, you bunch of barbies. Even if they figured out how to turn it on, they'd never know the set of code words to control it. Only me and my diary know it."

Meanwhile, back at Blue Base, Church and Tucker are on top of the roof, with the lucario still trying to convince Tucker of the constant beeping that he hears. Caboose had just joined them, interested in the sound that only Church could here.

"There, you hear that?!"

Tucker waits a few seconds before answering. "Is it like a screaming high pitched whistling noise followed by a series of random clicks?"

"No, it's just like this constant 'beep beep beep' noise."

"Oh, then no, I don't hear anything."

Church starts pacing back in forth, trying to figure out this beeping problem. "Do you…wait." He then stops and stares at the dewott. "Do you really hear a series of whistling noises followed by some random clicks?"

Shaking his head, Tucker quickly replies, "No, I was just trying to be helpful."

"Yeah, well you're failing."

Caboose, who was staring at random directions, decides to speak up, having a somewhat similar situation to Church. Speaking in a cheerful tone, "All I hear is that voice, you know, telling us to kill all our friends before they have a chance to kill us."

Church and Tucker stare at Caboose, really confused as the mudkip continues to smile at them. After a few seconds pass by, Caboose stops smiling, confused by their staring.

"Wait, you guys don't hear that?"

Ignoring Caboose's statement, Church starts to cover his ears with his paws, irritated by the constant beeping noise. "Oh man, I can't take this anymore! Tucker, you're gonna have to do something, man. This beeping is going to drive me crazy!"

As soon as Church spoke those last three words, they seem to echo across the canyon, all the way to Red Base, where the Warthog suddenly picks up those three words. The engines come to life, roaring with power.

Catching the Reds' attention, the Warthog speaks out one command. "DRIVE."

Sarge, who is completely shocked, takes a step back from the machine. "Jumpin jehosafats, they've cracked the code! Those darn windtalkers!"

Suddenly the Warthog rushes forward with great speed. Doc, who was in the way of the oncoming vehicle, reacts to slow to dodge it. After getting knocked up into the air, Doc somehow lands right in the driver's seat, completely unharmed. Unable to do anything, the deino sits there shouting as the Warthog starts driving away.

"Hey, he's taking the jeep!" Donut mistakenly accuses Doc, who is still screaming.

"Help! This jeep is kidnapping me!"

Donut just shakes his head, not fully grasping the situation. "Now he's taunting us. This is just embarrassing."

"Hey Sarge." Simmons taps on the typhlosion's shoulder to get his attention. "New rule. How about we just don't take any more prisoners, since we seem to suck at it."

Back at Blue Base, the Blues, who were unaware of the Reds' predicament, were trying to help Church and his beeping problem. Caboose sat in front of Church, looking at the same spot where Tucker had found the switch before.

"I see a switch down here. It's not very big."

Tucker then crouches next to Caboose, patting him on the back. "Oh yeah, that's it. Just flip it."

Caboose goes to flip the switch, when Church suddenly stops them. "Wait! Stop!" Just as he said "Stop," the warthog receives the command and suddenly stops, causing Doc to hit the driving wheel. "Caboose…Do you know how to work a switch?"

The mudkip tilts his head, looking off in the distance as he tries to comprehend the question. "Uhhhhhh…

"Alright. Here's a full tutorial then. The switch is pointed in one direction. Just turn it around so that it's pointed in the other direction."

Just then, at hearing Church say "Turn around," the Warthog turns around, doing a couple donuts before heading back to Red Base."

As the Warthog drives away, Caboose goes to flip the switch, making sure to follow Church's instruction, when he suddenly makes a mistake. "Oops…It broke itself."

Church lets out a sigh of annoyance as he face-paws himself. Meanwhile, the Warthog had just made it back to Red Base when it suddenly stops, facing all the Reds. Doc slowly pokes his head out from cover, hoping that it was done.

"Oh man, what now?"

Grif slowly steps back, eyeing the machine for any sudden movements. "That does not look good."

Back with the Blues, Tucker was inspecting the broken switch, trying to figure out how to fix it. "Okay, I see two wires down here. One's green, the other one's red."

"What about the blue one?" Caboose points, wanting to help too.

"That's your arm, idiot."

"Come on guys." Church, who was getting impatient, gets their attention, "just grab whichever one goes to the switch, and yank it out."

"Eh, I can't tell which one goes over there."

"Then just yank them both!"

Caboose suddenly gets up, very concerned. "Church, if we pick the wrong one…You could explode!"

"I don't care! Look, just follow the Red one."

Just then, after receiving a new command, the Warthog turns its wheels at Sarge. "ACQUIRE TARGET: RED."

Grif and the others slowly start walking away from Sarge, as the charmeleon decides to give a little advice. "Uh, Sarge. You…you may want to start running…Now!"

Sarge could only prepare himself as the typhlosion only had this to say. "Fudge pops!"

As the Reds were preparing for the worst, Tucker had been following the red wire. After a couple of minutes, he finds what he assumes is the solution.

"Okay, I see what's going on here. The red one goes close to the switch and the green one goes…" He scratches his head, somewhat confused by where the green wire goes. "Someplace else."

"Fine, just pull it! Take out the red one!"

Just as Church spoke those words, the Warthog drives right at Sarge. Trying to prepare for the sudden impact, he pushes against it as soon as it makes contact, but the force of the vehicle is too great and starts to push him back. The Warthog then gives in more gas, pushing the typhlosion against the wall of the base, completely pinning him.

Grunting, he could only mutter a few words. "Great, I'm pinned."

Suddenly, the turret on the Warthog starts to move, slowly aiming at Sarge. "ELIMINATE RED TARGET." For some reason, instead of shooting right at Sarge, it instead shoots to the left of Sarge, slowly making its way towards Sarge's head.

Grif tries to get into the Warthog, but the machine prevents him from doing so, so all he could do was shout at Doc. "You're going to kill him!"

While everyone is freaking out, Sarge seems to be the only one calm about the situation. "What a way to go. Killed by my own mechanical creations."

 **DRanicus101: Alright, cliffhanger. I think we all learned a valuable lesson in this chapter, never trust the Reds and Blues with vehicles...or prisoners...or each other….I am still surprised to this very day on how they survived.**

 **Anyways, it's time for QOTD!**

 **If Church had a favorite cheese, what would it be? Sour? Spicy?**

 **Dranicus101: I think he would like non spicy cheese, especially since he already has to deal with his teammates every day.**

 **Hope you guys like the chapter, don't forget to leave a review or a comment. See ya next time!**


	6. Last Words

Last Words

 **Hello denizens of the interwebz, this is Dranicus101 and Jaegothis once again bringing more pain and more humor and more bad jokes and MORE RED VS BLUE!**

 **(smattering of polite applause)**

 **Thank you, thank you, here's a message from our sponsor if we had a sponsor, unfortunately we don't own RvB so we don't have a sponsor. Did I mention we don't have a sponsor?**

 **As well, major shout out to Cake09877 for taking their time to not only read but review each chapter. And a few things to answer your question. Church wasn't originally a cyborg. He ended up becoming a ghost in season 1 and later took position of the cybernetic body (which was a krokorok named Lopez that only spoke spanish). Again, thanks for the reviews, glad that you like the story so far, hope we don't disappoint.**

 **Now on with the story! Dranicus101 and Jaegothis don't own pokemon or red vs blue, if we did, well...I gotta say, that is a lot of money.**

"Okay, we gotta do something guys," Simmons says logically with heavy gunfire noise in the background as the Warthog turret slowly makes it's way to Sarge's head.

Donut turns to him. "You're right. I got dibs on Sarge's armor."

Beep boop… beep boop…

Tucker kneels down in front of Church. "Okay Church, you ready? I'm going to yank the wire."

Back to Sarge, who is still pinned against the wall by the warthog. He turns to Grif, making sure to get the charmeleon's attention. "Grif, if you see Lopez… tell him I forgive him. Tell him… he was like a son to me!"

Grif, who is watching the whole thing, asks, "I thought Simmons was like a son to you!"

Sarge looks at Simmons, who is also watching while doing absolutely nothing to help the typhlosion. "No offense, Simmons. Lopez and I just… understood each other better." 

" _Understood!"_ Simmons asks in disbelief. "He refused to speak English!"

Grif continued. "Yeah! And he ran away the first chance he got!"

"And now," Simmons finished, "he's trying to KILL you with a remote-controlled jeep!" 

Sarge sighs fondly as the bullet spray gets even closer. "Ahh...what a little rascal."

As Sarge is only seconds away from meeting his death, Tucker grabs the wire, ready to pull it. "Alright, here goes nothin'. One...Two...Three!"

He then pulls with all him might, yanking the wire off. The beeping ceases, giving Church much relief.

"Yes! Finally!" Church shouts. "Some freaking peace and quiet! I thought it was gonna drive me nuts!" He stopped as he realized something. "Hey… why can't I move my legs?"

Meanwhile, Sarge is busy not dying. As the bullets come closer and closer to his head, the Warthog's turret slowly dies. "SIGNAL. LOST."

Grif, who was still doing nothing to save the typhlosion, said "Wow, that was a close one! Are you okay, Sarge?"

"Ah horse puckey, I'm fine," Sarge grumbled. "Although I have to admit, I'm a bit disappointed."

"It's okay sir, I know you said a lot of things you didn't mean," Simmons says earnestly, nodding. "People say crazy stuff when faced with their own mortality."

"It's not that," Sarge says. "I just feel like I could've taken him."

"Taken who, the machine gun?" Grif asks.

"Oh, he was a worthy opponent to be sure… but right at the end he was beginning to show sign of weakness! Cracks in the armor, if you will."

" _What?"_ Grid asks futilely. "You can't fight a machine gun!"

"Yeah Sarge!" Donut adds. "I know you're tough and all, but it is kinda hard to beat up hundreds of armor piercing bullets using only your face."

"And yet, he surrendered," Sarge says proudly.

Doc joins in. "Guys, guys, it's okay, I've seen this before. Sarge just lived through a very traumatic ordeal. We all have ways of coping with the stress."

"Oh yeah?" Grif asks skeptically. "How do _you_ deal with it?"

"Oh, I have my own system that works pretty well for me… also the driver's side of the jeep is going to need a thorough cleaning."

Back with the Blues again, Church is still unable to move his legs. "This is just great. THIS IS JUST GREAT. Thanks a lot, Caboose! Now what am I supposed to do? My lower half is damaged!"

"Why don't you try walking it off?" Caboose asks helpfully.

The Lucario seethes silently. "I can't use my legs, moron."

Caboose nods wisely. "Ohh, I see… have you tried running?"

Tucker, standing by, says, "This doesn't seem like that big a deal, you hardly ever used your legs before anyway. I've never heard of a grown man asking for so many piggy-back rides."

"Hey, I already told you- _that_ was for _science_."

Caboose has another helpful suggestion. "Why don't you just try, **walking on your hands?** Then you could your feet for high fives, and ...eatin' sandwicheeees... you know, the important stuff."

With the Reds once more, Sarge is still being crushed between the Warthog and the wall. Simmons walks up to the warthog, crossing his arms as he stares at the dieno.

"Hey Doc, although I'm sure Sarge enjoys having his spine pulverised into dust, maybe you should go ahead and back up the warthog."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Doc then grabs the wheel, and starts pressing on the gas, only to ram the Warthog into Sarge.

Sarge lets out a painful grunt at having a heavy machine crush his body. "Oh, hot buttered lugnuts!"

"Oh jeez, I'm really sorry, I was just in the wrong gear-" Doc shifts, presses the gas again, and rams Sarge back into the wall again.

"Yoh, geez! There goes my mah last kidney! I was saving that one for a special occasion!"

"Third time's the charm?" Doc asks hopefully, looking at Simmons and Grif.

Simmons shakes his head, already annoyed at Doc and the problems he's caused. "I don't think so, poindexter! Outta the jeep, now!"

"I'm really sorry, guys. I was only trying to help."

" _Reeeaaally."_

"Oh is that all? I for one was totally confused. I thought you were savagely trying to kill our sergeant by ramming him over and over with a six thousand pound steel death machine. Now that we know that you're just trying to help, by all means, please continue." Grif says with heavy sarcasm.

Doc looks at both of them, somewhat confused by their tone of speaking. "...Really?"

In unison, both Simmons and Grif shout at the deino, "Get out!"

"Well just start reattaching wires!" Church says, looking down at Tucker. "I'll tell you when I feel something."

Tucker starts trying his best, hoping that something might work. "What about that? Do you feel that Church?"

"No, what're you doing, I don't feel anything."

"Oh Church!" Caboose interjects. "You know, I was thinkin', uh ya know when you eat too much ice cream too fast and it hurts your brain?"

"Hey Caboose?" Church cuts him off, unaware that the Red team is making their way towards their base. "Yeah. Shut up!"

Caboose sees the Reds fast approaching. "Uh, Church? I think you should know that the Reds are-"

Church cuts him off again, shouting at the mudkip, "Darn it Caboose! In the short time I've known you, you've managed to call my girlfriend a miltank, blow me up with a tank, shoot me in the head, and now paralyze me from the waist down! So I hope it's not too much for me to ask, _just for once_ , if you'd **shut yer freakin' mouth!** "

"Hey Blues!" Simmons calls. "We're here to- what the heck are you guys doing?"

 _ **Jae: Aaaand another chapter is finished! I… am not sure what to say here. Dranicus, the stage is yours?**_

 **Dra: Um...thanks. Well first off, we are still new to this whole thing, so if any of you find this author's note weird, funny, awkward...great. Means we are doing something right.**

 **QOTD: Since this chapter was all about the dangers of vehicles...Have you ever had a dangerous experience, whether it was due to a friend, yourself, on a car, on a bike.**

 **Dra: Me, I've personally had my fair shares of bike crashes.**

 **Orrr, if you don't want to answer that or can't or whatever, if you didn't have the use of your legs what would you do? Just do what Caboose had suggested. Walk on your hands and use your feet for the important stuff.**

 _ **Jae: My handstands always end in disaster. And besides, I thought we lost the use of our legs!**_

 **Okay, I think that's all the time we have, hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review or comment, and we will see you next time!** __


	7. Nobody Likes You

Nobody Likes You

 **Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon RED VS BLUE!**

 **Thanks Cake09877 for the review, glad to know that you find much enjoyment in this story, AND PLEASE DON'T CHOKE! Don't want to be held responsible for the death of one of our readers. Now on with the story! We don't own Pokemon or Red Vs Blue**

"What the _heck_ are you guys doing?" Simmons asks again, incredulously.

Tucker looks down. "Oh crap, the reds are here."

"What?! Caboose, why didn't you say anything?!" Church tries to turn around, but his legs were still stuck in place. "Hey. One of you guys turn me around, I still can't move my legs."

Tucker goes to move the lucario, but before he could, Grif shouts out to them with a question. "What were you doing down there?"

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"We were just playing a game!" Caboose quickly shouted, hoping it would help.

Face-pawing, Church just shakes his head at Caboose. "Hey, Caboose, we'll handle this."

"What in the heck is going on in this base?" Grif asks.

Doc turns to him. "I told you these guys were weird."

"What do you want, Reds?" Church calls, still unable to face them. "Get outta here or we'll start shooting at ya!"

"Oh yeah?" Grif responds. "You wanna make that threat to my face?"

Church sighs. "No…"

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Punk."

"Woah woah, calm down guys," Simmons interjects. "We didn't come here to fight. We just came here to give back the prisoner."

"Give him back!?" Tucker says, scrambling to the edge of the base. "You can't give him back, you took him, a deal's a deal!"

"Yeah, well forget it," Grif says. "We don't want him."

"Well sorry, you can't have another prisoner! That was our last one!" Church shouts sarcastically.

"Hey dude, what's your problem?!"

Simmons steps forward as well, "Didn't your mama ever tell you it's impolite not to look at someone when you're talking to them?

"He's shy!" Caboose exclaims.

"Shut up." Church turned his attention to the Reds again. "Look. We don't want him back, and we don't care what you do with him. Now if you don't mind, we'd appreciate if you left us alone. We're in the middle of something… kind of private over here."

Grif just shakes his head. "That's sad. He _is_ shy."

"Fine, but don't come asking for him back later." Simmons shouts to the Blues as they prepare to leave.

"We won't!" Tucker calls as the Reds leave.

"Last chance," Grif says hopefully.

"Beat it Reds!"

"Alright, we're goin', we're goin'." says Grif as they meet up with the others. "Man! I thought our team was obnoxious, but those guys are really rude."

They start heading back to Red base until they noticed that Doc was following behind. Turning to face him, Simmons stops the deino in his tracks, catching the Medic off guard.

"Woah, hey, where do you think you're going?" Simmons asks.

"Back to the base with you guys. They don't want me over there…"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Grif says.

"What? You're not just gonna leave me out here in the middle of nowhere... by myself?"

"Yeah… that's kind of the general idea."

Shocked at their words, Doc looks at Grif with hopeful eyes, "Not you too, right Grif? Old buddy? Huh?"

Grif shrugs. "Sorry, it's pretty clear that you're not very popular around here, and if I'm gonna make any progress around here at all, I can't be directly associated with you. I'm sure you understand."

With that, the Reds leave the shocked Doc alone, in the middle of the Canyon, glad to be rid of a nuisance.

Meanwhile, Tucker is watching the whole scene unfold from Blue base.

"What's going on?" Church asks, mostly since he still couldn't turn around. "Are they there? Did they leave? Hey, somebody tell me what's happening!"

"I don't know, I really can't see too clearly. I bet I could see better if I had the sniper rifle…"

"Uh, Tucker? You might wanna look behind you."

Tucker turns and sees Caboose with the sniper rifle. "Are you KIDDING me right now!"

"Ah, ooh! Church! Church!" the Mudkip shouts excitedly. "I see- I see something! Okay… uh, the two red ones are walking away…uh… but the purple one is…" Caboose pauses, looking at Doc, who Is turning aimlessly around in circles. Suddenly he starts speaking in a very deep voice. "I think he's going to attack."

"Purple?" He tilts his head, a bit confused until he remembers who Caboose is talking about. "Oh wait, the purple guy's that worthless medic."

"He's not going to attack, he's a scaredy-cat," Tucker says dismissively.

"Pacifist," Church corrects.

"Ah, whatever, let's tie him up and roll him through the teleporter."

"Wait a second, wait a second, let's think about this for a minute," Church says. "Why would the Reds leave him out there by himself? This has to be some kind of trick!"

"I'll bet they've used some sort of… brainwashing technique on him! They're probably planning to have him do all of their dirty plans… and also the schemes!

"Caboose, that is ridiculous." Tuckers says to the Mudkip.

"Is it?! Or is it so ridiculous," Caboose then starts to zoom in on the Tucker's face, "it's the most ridiculous perfect idea, that you never thought of."

"No, it's just the regular kind of ridiculous."

"Well, just keep your eye on him," Church says. "We'll know it's a trick if he starts trying to get into our base."

"Hey guys!" Doc shouts to them suddenly, standing on a hill facing their base. "Uh… do you think I could come and hang out at your base fora while?"

"I knew it! We're all gonna die!" Caboose shouts out loud. Suddenly he points the rifle right at Tucker, speaking in a threatening voice again. "Starting with you."

"Sorry, but we're kind of busy here!" Tucker calls back, oblivious to the sniper rifle pointing at him. "So go away… or something."

"Normally I wouldn't impose, it's just that I don't know the neighborhood that well, and...

"Listen Doc, you're not fooling anyone with that innocent victim routine!" Church says.

"Hey, I could help!" Doc shouts defensively. "I know more than just medicine! I'm trained in psychology too. Maybe I could help you with your problem facing people!"

Annoyed with the medic, Church, still unable to turn, shouts at Doc, "Just, get outta here! And tell your buddies, the Reds, that their little plan failed!"

Doc starts walking away, kicking up a bit off dirt out of anger. "Well this is just great. I can't believe I failed outta medical school for this!"

 _Another episode done! Leave a comment if you liked it (or if you didn't like it, those get sent to my rapping Pikachu who is always hungry)_

 **It's best that you don't know, that Pikachu is infamous...I can't count the number of people/pokemon who've gone deaf because of him.**

 _Including me, naturally. Anyways, time for QOTD!_

 **Looks like Doc has been getting a lot of hate from everyone, so let's dedicate this QOTD to the dragon pokémon. Which Dragon pokemon is your favorite? My favorite is Charizard...I don't care if he isn't classified as one, his mega form makes him a dragon!**

 _Rayquazaaaaaaaaa… Wait. No. Alolan Exeggutor is most greatest best Dragon. Yeah. Not._

 **Wander how long it takes for him to digest food? I mean, Exeggutor has a long neck. Well that's all the time we have, hope you guys liked the chapter. See you next time!**


	8. Nine Tenths of the Law

Nine Tenths of the Law

 **Alright people of the internet, Dranicus101 and Jaegothis here with another chapter of pokemon red vs blue!**

 _ **Neither Dranicus101 nor Jaegothis owns Red VS Blue… if I did, there would be more rap battles.**_

 **I'd be down to see that, wouldn't be surprised to see caboose win. Now on with the story! Dranicus101 or Jaegothis don't own Pokemon or Red Vs Blue.**

While Simmons and Grif had went to get rid of Doc, Sarge and Donut were waiting back at base. Some time has pass as the two stood there in silence, which Sarge enjoyed, but it would not last very long.

"So, just you and me, hanging at the base today, huh Sarge?" Donut says. "This is new. I notice you use a shotgun. That's cool. I just use this pistol. It works for me." He whistles for a bit. "So, you think the guys will be back soon? What do you think they're up to? You think they stopped at the store? I noticed we were getting pretty low on elbow grease. ...When you die, can I have your armor?"

"Hey, we're back!" Simmons shouts as he and Grif make it back to base.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you guys. Sarge would _not_ stop talking, seriously!"

Glad that they came back, Sarge asks them a question, "Grif, Simmons, were you able to work out a suitable exchange?"

Simmons exchanged a glance with Grif. "Uh, not exactly sir. You see, when we showed up, the Blues were doing something _really_ weird, and the-"

" _Really_ weird," Grif says. "And then they were _rude."_

"Hey idiot, I thought we agreed that I was going to tell the story."

" _Excuse me,_ go ahead."

"Well you see, the blue guys were really weird, and not just normal weird, really weird-"

"You're not telling it right!" Grif cuts him off.

"Okay fine, how do _you_ remember it?" Simmons retorts.

"Well, I remember you're a suck-up. I get fuzzy on the rest of the details."

"Anyway, they didn't want the prisoner back, sir."

"Why those cunning blue devils!" Sarge shouts. "Does their treachery know no bounds!?"

"It wasn't a total loss sir, I was able to steal his wallet!" Grif adds optimistically.

"Grif, I may just make a respectable soldier out of you yet."

"Really, sir?"

"No! Now leave the money on my nightstand and get back to work!"

Back with the Blues. Church is still stuck. "Alright Tucker, what the heck are we gonna do man, I gotta get my legs working here!"

"I don't know, but I can't just keep pulling wires down there. I think we should call in a professional. Maybe someone who can fix Sheila, too."

"Okay, great idea, but the only two Pokemon who can do that are Senor El Roboto and Tex."

"Hmm, Tex _can_ be kinda hard to work with," Caboose says in a massive understatement.

"Yeah, dead people usually are," Tucker says sarcastically.

Church crosses his arms at Tucker's statement. "Quite frankly, Tucker, I find your attitude offensive."

"What about that Lopez person. Is _he_ available?" Caboose asks.

"No, I'm in his body. Remember?"

"Well… why don't you leave his body, and then Tucker and I will make him fix you and my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? What?" Tucker shouts, surprised by what the Mudkip said.

"You retard!" Church shouts, also surprised.

Realizing what he just said, Caboose quickly corrects himself. "I mean uh, Tucker and I will make him fix you, and uh the beautiful tank lady means nothing to me. Uh then we can get you back in his body when he is done."

"I'm confused, that actually seems like a good idea," Tucker says, completely baffled.

"I know." Church agrees.

"But… Caboose said it."

"I know," Church says again. Then without warning, Tucker punches him in the face. "Ack, what the heck was that for?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe I was dreaming, so I punched you in the face to make sure I wasn't."

"Tucker, when you think you're dreaming, you don't punch somebody else. You get somebody else to pinch you."

"Dude, it doesn't matter what kind of dream I'm having, I am _not_ going to ask you to pinch me."

"If you dented my forehead Tucker, I am going to be _ticked._ "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tucker replies, unfazed by his threat."

"Let's try this," Church suggests. "I jump out of Lopez's body real quick, you two just watch him, make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, Church!" Caboose shouts. "Here goes nothing!"

After a series of grunts, Church leaves the body, giving Lopez full control of his body. At first a little confused as to where he is and to what happened to his body, he finally notices that he was at the blue base. At this time Tucker and Caboose start chatting with each other, not fully paying attention to Lopez.

"You know, I have to hand it to you, Caboose, you finally came up with a good idea."

Caboose perks up at receiving a compliment. "Oh, thanks man, it was nothin'"

"No no, you really contributed, and that's what it's all about."

"Ya know, I just enjoy the process."

As the two were talking, Lopez suddenly turns around and jumps off the building, running as fast as he can. As soon as he left, Church reappears as a white ghost lucario. He stretches a bit before addressing the group.

"Yeah, back in the spirit world, alright! Man I forgot how good this feels. Kinda...loosey-goosey." That's when he suddenly noticed that Lopez was missing. "Hey, what'd you guys do with my body?"

"Why do you care about your body, you can't even move yer-" He stops when he turns around and noticed that Lopez was running away. "Oh hey look, your legs work!"

Then, without warning, Caboose picks up the sniper rifle, speaking in a deep voice again as he shoots at the running robot. "This one is mine!"

"Hey Caboose! Whoa, cut it out man!" Church steps in front of the Mudkip, preventing him from shooting again. "You're gonna damage my body! Tucker, you guys go through the teleporter and cut him off. I'll meet you guys out there."

As Church fades away, Tucker crosses his arms as he shakes his head. "There's no way I'm going through the teleporter again. I've still got this tingle in the back of my... look, dude, I'm just not going back through the teleporter, okay?"

"But Church said for us to-"

Tucker cuts him off, saying, " _Yeah_ , but Church

didn't think of this." He then pulls a pin from a grenade and chucks it into the teleporter. "Come on, let's go!"

Lopez had made some distance, almost making it to the middle of the canyon where the receiving ends of the teleporters were, when suddenly Church appears in front of him, blocking his path.

"Alright, hold it right there, _amigo_!"

Just then, a active grenade pops out of the teleporter, which Lopez immediately notices. " **¿Mira que mas cosas fina?** "

He starts to run away back to blue base, leaving a very confused Church by the grenade. "Hey, I said hold it, not run away! You big... robot baby!" That's when he finally noticed the grenade next to him. "What the heck? That rock looks just like a grenade... aw crap."

A massive explosion ensues. From Red Base, Sarge runs up to Grif, who is holding the sniper rifle. "What in sam hill is going on out there, Grif?"

"Sir, I think we're under attack! A very sloppy, poorly coordinated attack!"

"How many do you see?" Sarge asks.

"There's two running our way, and another one seems to be… retreating?" Grif watches the Blues through the rifle, who are all over the place.

"Oh, we'll give them all a reason to retreat," Sarge promises. "Saddle up, Simmons. Let's go rope us some Blue steer!"

"Woohoo! Alright, yeah!" Simmons cheers as he and Sarge exit the base, occasionally making more shouts as they get to the Warthog.

"Yeah, woohoo, let's go! Alright!"

"Let's do this!"

Soon Simmons and Sarge drive away, leaving Grif and Donut behind as they start heading towards the Blues with fierce determination. Now that they were alone, Grif takes this chance to sit and relax. Unfortunately for him, Donut had other plans.

"So...Just you and me, hanging out at the base. That's cool!"

"Shut up, rookie!" Grif shouts, but Donut chose to conitnue.

"You think they'll be gone long? Me and Sarge had a great time together."

"Oh my Arceus!"

"We talked about all kinds of stuff!"

"I'm not gonna be listening to this all day!" Grif gets up and starts walking away, hoping to get away from Donut, but the Fenniken decides to follow him.

"He showed me a picture of his mother, we talked about home decorating."

"Are you ever going to shut up?!"

"We made macrame ideas."

"Arceus!"

"We shared recipes for soufflés."

"How did I get stuck in this place?!"

No matter how far Grif tried to get, Donut would continue following him, constantly chatting his mouth off. Grif could only sigh in frustration, having to deal with the rookie.

 **Okay, seems like the Reds and Blues can't get a break lately. And to think this is only season 2, there's 14 seasons! (soon to be 15)**

 **Keeping it simple today guys, QOTD: Who's your favorite character so far? Caboose will always be my favorite.**

 **That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Will the Reds get the jump on the Blues, or will they somehow survive through pure dumb luck...again. Find out next time!**


	9. In Stereo Where Available

In Stereo Where Available

 **Hello everyone, Dranicus101 back from who knows where. Anyways, thanks to a great friend of mine, Jaegothis. If you have the chance check out her stories, they're hilarious and great. Back to the topic of hand, I apologize for all those who have been waiting for the next update, haven't been really motivated, but now I'm going to bring this story back up.**

 **Now without further ado I present you Pokémon Red Vs blue.**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Red Vs blue.**

"Alright, hit it!" Simmons shouts as he holds on tightly to the mounted turret of the Warthog.

Sarge hits the gas even harder, increasing their speed as they drive past Sheila while the Warthog starts playing its familiar music. Meanwhile, where Church had previously been caught in the blast of a grenade, the dust and debris begins to clear up, giving the lucario a chance to get his bearings.

"What the hell? Who tried to blow me up with a grenade?" He coughs some more until he realized something else. "And why am I coughing? I don't have lungs."

Just then the Warthog jumps over a hill next to Church, catching him off guard as the Reds shout out loud.

"Yeehaw!"

"Rid'em cowboy!"

"Yes!...Hey Sarge, hold on a sec." Simmons suddenly jumps off the Warthog, weapon ready as he scans the area. Sarge stops the vehicle and gets out, walking to the monferno. "Did you see something weird, Sarge?"

The typhlosion pauses for a moment, recalling old memories before answering Simmons. "Yes, I did. Once when I was a small cyndaquill I saw a emboar who claimed to be my uncle, do this thing with a garden hose that still haunts me to this-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Simmons cuts him off, somewhat disturbed at what Sarge had just said. "I meant did you see something weird just now, like five seconds ago."

"Oh. Then no."

"What was all that stuff about your uncle?"

"I keep telling everyone he wasn't my uncle! He wasn't!"

A couple seconds of silence pass by until the monferno speaks up again. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Just get back in the stupid jeep."

Meanwhile, Lopez continues to run away from the previous blast, still trying to comprehend everything that had happened, especially what happened to his body. Suddenly a mudkip and a dewott ambush him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Hold it right there, hombre!" While pointing his weapon at the robot, Tucker turns to Caboose. "I told you throwing that grenade through the teleporter would work. Church is gonna be so impressed."

The mudkip wasn't really paying attention. "And Sheila will love me again, and this time, for who I am, not just for my stunning good looks…But for those too."

Lopez, on the other hand couldn't figure who was more stupid, them or the Reds. **"Darn these blue idiots. They really are as stupid as they look"**

"Your soul is a cavern of lies!" Caboose suddenly threatens him with a deep voice, catching Tucker off guard at the random personality switch.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

" **You may have won this round, but your cruel reign of tyranny will be short lived. The red team will be avenged-"**

Tucker cuts him off, pointing his weapon at him again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, nobody cares. We need you to fix our tank."

" **Never will I work for the enemy. May a pox be upon your soul and your house."** As he continues with his rant, the word 'OBJECTIVES' pops up on his screen, giving him the following orders:

1) FIX EVERYTHING

2) HATE THE ORANGE CHARMELEON

3) CALL MOM MORE OFTEN

" **Long have my kind suffered, but very soon we will see the coming of a new day."** As Lopez continues with his Spanish rant, Tucker and Caboose look at each other for a moment before looking back at the robot. **"The dawn of our time is near, and when the darkness befalls your kind, the workers of the field will know that this is their moment.**

Tucker just tunes him out and turns his attention to caboose. "Man, I thought Church talked too much. You think if I kick him in the switch he'll shut up?"

Caboose wasn't focused on either him or Lopez, but the Warthog parked in the distance, with a mounted turret pointing right at them. "Uh, Tucker? I think that maybe we should begin the going of the running now? The fast running!"

"Oh crap!"

Simmons is looking down the barrel of the Warthog's turret, ready to pull the trigger when Sarge stops him by raising his paw. "Hold yer fire there, Simmons. This is payback time." He starts revving up the engines, giving the Warthog more and more power.

"Go for it sir!"

Sarge releases the breaks, causing the Warthog to burst forward with great speed. Tucker, on the other hand, starts walking back slowly. "That's right, we're just casually strolling away. No cause for concern."

"Running time!" Caboose shouts out loud as he runs past Tucker, leaving him behind.

"Nice and casual! Moron!" He runs after the mudkip, leaving Lopez behind.

" **Yes, yes. Run away, you cowardly snubbull! Be it known that the great Lopez has won this day."**

As Sarge and Simmons get closer to Lopez, Simmons points right at him while shouting to Sarge, "Aim for that blue lucario right in the middle, Sarge."

"Way ahead of ya."

Lopez then noticing the familiar music from the Warthog. **"What is happening?"** He turns around and sees that Sarge and Simmons are getting closer and closer to ramming him with Warthog. Within seconds he activates the 'SYSTEM OVERRIDE PROTOCOL REMOTE DESTRUCT SEQUENCE' to the Warthog. **"You have given me no choice."**

"We got ya now, you blue jerk!" Simmons then noticing a loud beeping coming from the Warthog. "Hey Sarge, do you hear a strange beeping sound?"

Just as they are about to ram into Lopez, the Warthog explodes, causing Sarge and Simmons to blast off away. The vehicle soars high through the sky until it comes crashing back down to the earth. Tucker and Caboose come back, amazed after seeing what Lopez had just done.

" **I'm sorry, father."** He falls to his knees, ashamed of what he has done while Tucker pats him on the back.

"Alright! Not bad, robot dude!"

Caboose suddenly starts hugging Lopez. "I knew he would save us. I knew it! Robot pokémon always like me. It's because of my awesome dancing."

" **My spirit is broken. My team have betrayed me and now all is lost."** He looks at the two water pokémon, knowing only defeat. **"Do with me as you will."**

Tucker, having no idea what Lopez has just said, just pats him on the back again. "Yeah, okay man. Can you just shut up and fix our tank?"

"Dancing time! Doo, doo, doo, doo…" Caboose gets up and starts dancing like a robot while imitating robot noises.

" **The heart of this warrior cries out in sorry."** Lopez tries to lament over his sorrow, but Caboose's constant dancing starts to annoy him. **"Why does this one mock me with his foolish dancing? Are those moves supposed to make him look like a robot? They do not! I am offended by this!"**

Caboose, completely oblivious to the robot's rant, continues dancing and singing. "Hah Kay ha hoh gooooooooo…. Dancing time!"

 **Alright guys, I think we can all agree that we feel sorry for Lopez. First, he had to deal with the Reds, now he is stuck with the Blues. Looks like our robot friend can't catch a break. Also, for those of you who are new to this story, as I have explained in my previous story (season 1), whenever Lopez talks, he speaks in Spanish. Instead of just typing what he says in Spanish, I would type the translation in bold.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, until next time!**


End file.
